Pokemon Special! Beach Bash!
by Meemeeru
Summary: Red, Green, Blue, and the rest of the gang head out to Slateport city for a vacation. But what will happen? Shippings: Frantic Shipping, Special Shipping, Old Rival Shipping, and Manga Quest I'll try to update weekly! BTW: The 1st chapter isn't that long, but the rest will be longer! please read & review! And btw, if there was a 3rd genre, it would be humor!
1. To the beach!

Hey! This is Meemeeru, I haven't done a story in a while, but I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not' own Pokemon! If i did, Pokemon Special would be an anime by now!

...

Ruby's P.O.V.

I examined my surroundings we (we being Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, and Sapphire) were stepping out of the jet that Professor Oak had provided for us to travel down to Slateport city in Hoen from our various hometowns. The air was hot and humid, the ground sandy and warm, and the sky a beautiful shade of blue. I looked out at the ocean, it was sparkling beautifully It reminded my of that time when me and Sapph were fighting Groudon and Kyogre... although I can recall bits and pieces of my memory, I can't remember much...

"Hey, pretty boy!" Sapphire exclaimed, "Ya gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna change?" I walked mindlessly to to the changing tent trying to recall as much of my memory as I could, but finally after a few minutes, gave up, so I quickly changed and ran out to meet the others.

"Took ya long e'nuff!" Sapphire shouted with her extremely weird accent... I wonder where she picked that up? "Well sorry! I had to make sure I looked okay before coming out!" I countered at her rude comment. Glancing around I could see that everyone else had seemed to have been waiting on me too, blushing slightly (out of embarrassment) I apologized to them. "It's a'ight Ruby!" Gold said, "Gives me more time to convince Super-Serious Gal here to go swimming!" "Hey, I'm not THAT serious!" Crystal said. "Yeah sure..." Gold said sarcastically while Crys punched him in the arm.

While Crys and Gold kept bickering, the rest of us wandered down to the shore. "Booo! It's sooooo hot out here!" Blue complained, she was wearing a (very revealing) blue bikini with ruffles, and walking directly in front of Green, who was making himself avert his eyes. "Pesky girl..." he mumbled while blushing slightly. "Come on guys, let's go surf!" yelled and overly excited Red, attracting the gazes of many girls on the beach, including Yellow's. "But Red," Yellow said speaking just above a whisper, "you don't even have a surf board..." Seeing that everyone was either too busy arguing or playing in the sand, I walked down to the shore...

Crystals P.O.V.

"Um..., Gold?" I looked around and found that everyone had abandoned us, "Where is everyone?" Gold didn't say anything for a while, but looked around just as I had just done, "Well Crys, it looks like we've been left behind..." he said bluntly. "Well nah! I hadn't noticed!" I said in the most sarcastic tone I could. "Well," Gold said with a big smirk on his face, "looks like we're alone!" I just face palmed and walked away, and when I turned back around, he was checking me out! What a jerk! Although I do have to admit, I look pretty good in this light blue/white polka-dot bikini. "Hey!" I yelled at Gold, "Keep your eyes up top!" "Will do!" he replied, but continued staring at me. "I meant my eyes you perv!" Oh my gosh! This guy just drives me straight up the wall sometimes! "Bleh!" Gold complained "Too serious!" At this i just decided to go find the others...

After searching for 15 minutes, I finally found them! Blue was, of course, still flaunting around, flirting with every good looking boy within a mile, Red and Yellow were building a sand castle and Green was just sitting beside them, telling them that it wasn't big enough, and Ruby was sitting down by the shore obviously deep in thought... but wait... where was Sapph? "

Sapphire's P.O.V.

"YEEEEEE-HA!" I yelled as I surfed across the water on a wild Garados I just tamed. We were speeding across the water at high-speed! The salty-ocean spray was getting all in my face, and I loved it! I noticed everyone back at the beach was staring, and decided to show off a bit more... well until I glanced at Ruby and noticed he wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to me! Now, I was furious, first he forgets me confessing my fellings to him, and now he's back to treating me like a piece of dirt, I decideed to go give him a piece of my mind!

"Hey pretty boy!" I yelled at him, still staring off into space... whatta jerk! I got closer to him and yelled in his ear "I said... Hey Pretty Boy!" "Wahhhh!" Ruby jumped back in surprise well..., apparently he WASN'T ignoring me on propose "Oh, it's just you Sapph," he sighed in relief "I thought that someone was going to kidnap me!" "Why would anyone wanna kidnap YA?" I asked him, when he didn't reply, I saw he was staring at something...

OH CRAP! the string on the back of my bikini had came untied, although you couldn't see anything because it was still covering my, thank goodness it wasn't the string around my neck... but still, blushing madly, I scolded him "Hey! Don't ya look! Creep!" Ruby quickly turned his head "Hey, it's not MY FAULT that a WILD GIRL like YOU doesn't know how to tie a bikini!" He said rudely, ohhhh, NOW he's gonna get it! "Grrrr! Well at least I'm not girly like ya! What guy wears make-up?! Geez!" "Hey! I do NOT wear make-up! My Pokemon do, and they look BEAUTIFUL!" "Oh, if I hear that beauty crap from ya 1 MORE TIME I'm gonna puke!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" We both looked up to see the a sailor staring daggers at us. "If you two kids don't stop disturbin the peace on this here beach, you're going to get kicked out! Now, little girl, I'm going to have to ask you to put your top completely on! Good day!" Ohhh, I was seething with anger! But I COULDN'T attack him, or my top would come COMPLETELY off! AND I would just prove to Ruby that I really WAS a wild girl!

All of a sudden I felt something brush my back and jerked my head around to see Ruby tying my bathing suit. "Hold still," Ruby commanded me, "alright, I'm done." I was getting that nostalgic feeling again, and all of a sudden I'm back in Johto, (But of coz I'm just remembering this, not actually there) with my old childhood friend, Ruby, we were talkin bout how an 11 year old won the Pokemon Leuge, and how we were gonna beat that record. He was a fighter, and LOVED battles, and as for me, I was a beauty queen, ya could tell by my pretty, frilly dress and headband... we were the best of friends, we were inseparable But of coz, almost everything good has to come to an end in my life... and the end that time was when that wild Salamancecame an attacked us. He defended me, but took a major injury to his head because I weak... of coz that Ruby forgot, he forgot my confession, and our past together... but he still helps me out, even if it's in little ways like this. "Sapph?" all of a sudden I was jerked back to reality by a familiar voice.


	2. A prize and a contest?

**Hey guys! Hopefully I didn't take to long to update! I'll try to keep updating weekly, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Sapph?" Sapphire had been zoned out for a while now and all of us were crowded around her now. "Oh! Hiya guys!" She said, her head finally out of the clouds. "I was so worried about you!" Crystal said, and to this Gold commented "Of course you'd be, super serious gal!" Crys just rolled her eyes and continued talking to Saphhire "Well, I'm glad you're safe! Now we can have some fun! Any suggestions?" To this Red's had went straight up "Yes Red?" "Well..." Red started, "I saw a flyer for a sand-castle contest!" Now I saw Blue's mouth turn into a smirk and she had a mischievous look in her eyes "Is there a prize?" She said, looking in the direction of the big tent where you could go apply for the contest. "Yea!" Red said, really exited, "4205.50 yen!" (50 U.S. Dollars) "Well then," said Blue with the same evil look on her face "Off we go!"

**Blue's P.O.V.**

Honestly, these guys should suspect something by now! We've already registered for the contest, one of us HAS to win, and then I'll use the prize money to "Hey Blue, start buliding already!" Called Red, ugh, the only bad thing about prizes is the fact that you have to work to get them! Hmmm, I better start now

_***2 hours later***_

"There!" I said in exasperation "Done!" I looked at my masterpiece... well, maybe not... It was a big deformed rectangle with 4 ... cone shaped (?) columns in each corner, and twigs I found and put in the middle of each column. Then I strategically put square shaped stones in certain spots to look like windows! ... Well, I'm no good at art so oh well. I looked over at Yellow, and of course she was right next to Red, but she also (of course) had a magnificent sand castle! It was built up in 4 layers, there were hollowed out windows in places where you would expect to find a window (unlike mine)! The door was outlines by broken sticks and then had designs carved into it.

... Well I'M not going to win, but at least Yellow's mice enough that I can just ask her for the money! Hahaha! This is great!  
Just then the announcer came over the speaker system "And the winner is... YELLOW! Come and get you're prize!" I saw Red start running towards her and picked her up and spun her around, causing her to blush furiously, WOW, he must REALLY want that money! Hmph, too bad for him because that money is MINE!

We all got up and walked with Yellow to the Announcer, "Here you go little miss, you're money!" He said, then he looked at our big group and said, "And just for you all, I'll throw in 8 tickets for the hot springs in Lavaridge!" Aw, how kind! Is what I was going to say but then he muttered under his breath "I bet their the cause of all the complaints..." Hmph, how rude! Oh well! This will help me out with my plan! Hahaha, now it's time to make preparations for my plan!

**Green's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Blue only to see her smirking mischievously, once again. What a troublesome girl! Well, this really ticks me off, everyone knows if we take Blue to a hot springs, something bad is bound to happen, but apparently I'm the only one catching on, Red was still sweet talking Yellow, who was blushing, probably trying to get her money, dang how could he not see that she has a major crush on him? He is so clueless. Ruby and Sapphire were bickering like an old married couple, which i couldn't help but laugh to myself about, and Gold was teasing/hitting on Crystal, and she was obviously fed up with him.

When I turned around again I saw Blue laughing up at the sky... I swear they're all insane! I'm going to go mad myself if I don't get out of here, and soon! Slowly and carefully, I started sneaking off, but I felt a tug on my arm to see Blue smiling innocently at me. Oh no...

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked me in a kind tone, I looked around nervously and I could feel myself starting to sweat, I did NOT want to get involved in one of her evil schemes! "Um, uh, well..." I started but was interrupted by that obnoxious woman! "That's what I thought!" She said accusingly before dragging me along with the rest of the group towards our hotel.

"Blue!" I said sternly when we were finally in the lobby of the hotel, "what exactly are you planning?" "You'll just have to wait and see hun!" she said flirtatiously while she winked at me and walked to the elevator. Oh my... I'm going to go talk to the guys.

Since I didn't want to ride in the elevator with Blue, I took the stairs up to where I was staying in room 407 along with Red and Gold.

"Hey Green!" Red greeted me when I walked into the room, "What's up?" questioned Gold as I walked into the room. I ignored their greetings and went about my business, which at the time being, was packing, and just listened to Red and Gold talk about random subjects for while, but then my ears perked up at something that Gold said, which apparently he noticed because he looked at me and grinned.

"What?" I said slowly, "Well" Gold began "It's just that you seem interested in this!" I kept my neutral face and said "I actually only heard you say "girls." "OK then, I guess I'll explain again. We should all have a contest, me, you, Red, and Ruby, to see who can get the most girls poke-gear numbers!" I was slightly interested, but I knew there was a catch, with this being Gold's plan and all, so I decided to be sure before agreeing "What does the loser have to do?" "Well, whoever loses has to..."

**Red's P.O.V.**

Man! Just when Gold was about to get to the good stuff Ruby came waltzing in! When he opened the door, he only took about 2 steps in before he saw us huddled together and looked at us suspiciously.

"Ruby!" Gold said mischievously, "We've been waiting for you!" It didn't take Ruby long to realize that something was up, because he started to bolt, but he was just a second too late, because Gold saw this coming and tackled him into the hallway. After about 15 minutes of wrestling, Ruby was being dragged into the hotel room, and finally Gold had Ruby right where he wanted him, in the corner and whimpering.

"As I was saying," Gold started, "We are having a contest to see who can get the most poke-gear numbers! Loser has to get to 2nd base with the girl of their choice! Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, or Yellow!" I was furious at the mention of Yellows name! I mean she was just a little girl! "No Gold! Change it!" I told him with a serious look on my face, I think Gold knew what I was thinking and changed his mind. "All right, All right... 1st base, but that's as low as we're going!" It still made me mad to think of anyone making out with Yellow, the little girl that I saved in Viridian forest, but I knew Gold wasn't going to back down, so I was just going to have to make sure I won, so that I could make sure no one kissed her!

"All right," I said, getting my game face on, "let's go!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to get more shippy as the story goes on, so please continue reading, the next chapter is going to be about the boy's contest, I don't know what to make Blue's plan be yet, but I have some ideas, so please give me ideas if you want to! And please Review/Favorite!**


	3. A New Realization

**So here's the third chapter of Pokemon Special! Beach Bash! I really hope to get some good special shipping moments in this story! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special!**

**...**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I got sucked into this kind of thing, I care about only one girl right now, but I guess if I don't want to get beat up by Gold, I better get on this.

I walked outside the hotel, it was getting dark, I don't know how they expect to get girls pokegear numbers like this...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl about my age sitting alone, perfect! She had dark brown eyes, and light brown hair.

I walked up to her casually, glanced at her, hoping that I would catch her eye, and turned around to face her. "Um, I couldn't help but notice that you look like a girl that I used to know..." I said, my voice trailing off. I hope this line works, because I am not kissing ANY of those girls, the girls being Crys, Blue, Yellow, and Sapph.

"Oh!" She said with a surprised voice, "Well, I think you might be mistaking me for someone else..." I tried to put a hurt look on my face, and said "I'm sorry miss." I said quickly, then muttered to myself, where she could still hear me and said, "I knew it wouldn't be her... I guess I'll never find her..."

She looked at me empatheticly and said, "Well, I might not be her, but maybe I could help you get over her..." She said quietly, man girls fall for anything! "That would be nice," I started, "What's your name?" She Looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes and said, "It's Rose, can I see your poke-gear? "

"Oh, sure!" I exclaimed, handing her my poke-gear She handed it back to me, and I looked at her and said, trying to make myself sound shy, "Thanks Rose... My name is Ruby, I'll call you later if that's ok with you..."

After walking for quite some time, I decided I was a good distance away, threw my fist up in the air and whispered, "Score one, Ruby!" Of course this gained me a few strange looks from people around me, but it felt good. Time to go get some more numbers!

**Gold's P.O.V.**

So far things were going good for me! I already had 5 numbers! Girls really like cheesy pick-up lines, and my exploding hair!

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked around for another girl, but only saw 1, and she was with another guy! He had light green hair and was wearing a black hat, and a black vest on top of another shirt, he must be burnin up!

And the girl had brown hair in two pig-tails/buns, blue eyes, and was wearing a visor, a long-sleved shirt with a pokeball on it, and a short yellow skirt with solid black leggings. What a cutie!

So I waited for the guy to get up and walk away. Eventually he did but only after about 30 minutes! How obnoxious! I never hang around random girls that long.

"Hey," I exclaimed when she started walking away, "Was that guy you're boyfriend?"

"Nope!" She answered, all of a sudden I was feeling like I was going to win this thing!

"Well, then what's you're name?" I asked smoothly. I knew I had this one in the bag, how could she resist me and my good looks?

"Well, the name's Mei, but I'm not gonna give you my number, because I do like that guy! Bye!" She shouted and skipped off.

I felt as if I had just been slapped in the face by a 14 year old girl with pig-tails...

**Green's P.O.V**

I had been getting so many numbers, I just walked back to my room and finished packing. Then I decided to write all the numbers down on a piece of paper so that I could delete all the girls numbers off of my poke-gear.

"Girls are so easy..." I sighed to myself. I had 14 numbers and I knew that, while Gold and Ruby could get more, Red would get distracted and probably only had 1 or 2 by now.

I was growing more and more bored by the second. I got tired of waiting and decided to walk down to the lobby and get some hot chocolate or coffee from the breakfast bar, which was only still open to the public because hotel guests were welcome to go get hot chocolate/coffee mix whenever they wanted.

"Green!" A familiar voice was calling my name, I turned around and was shocked to see Blue running towards me!

I grabbed a pack of hot chocolate and a coffee mix and ran out of there as fast as I could, but apparently I wasn't fast enough because before I knew it I had a throbbing pain in my head and I was on the floor and couldn't get up because of someone sitting on top of me.

"You know Green," Blue explained, "When you try to run from me, you get nowhere!"  
I tried to get up for a while, but eventually gave up and sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought!" Said Blue triumphantly. "Now get off of me!" I said ,her weight crushing my ribs.

"You got it!" She exclaimed, "But ONLY after you tell me what you boys are up to!"

I sighed, really not waning to admit anything to this obnoxious woman...

**Red's P.O.V.**

I have had 0 luck so far. I didn't even have a single number!

Every girl I talked to had already given their number to either Ruby, Gold, or Green! Then they apologized and waled off, and the ones who hadn't had boyfriends back at home!

I looked around, only to see that the beach was empty and walked back to the hotel. On my way, I saw that Gold was with a girl and Ruby and Green were nowhere too be found outside.

Too embarrassed to face them, I walked through the side entrance and went up the stairs to the girl's room, hoping that Crystal would be in there, her being the most responsible person in our group.

"Anyone in there?" I asked as I knocked on their door. When I didn't hear an answer, I unlocked the door anyways with the key that Crys gave to me for emergencies. Technically, there was no emergency, but oh well.

I knocked once more, but I still didn't hear an answer. I opened the door and looked around, the only one in there was Yellow, and she was asleep. I would only stay for a little bit...

The lights were off and I didn't want to disrupt her, so I turned on one of those lamps that are always in hotels so that she wouldn't wake up.  
I looked one last time to see if Crystal was in there too, but I had no luck in finding her.

Since I was already inside the room, I decided to sit down in a brown chair that was pulled up from a desk. I looked on the desk real quick, just to see if there was anything interesting, but I only saw Yellow's note book.

It was really tempting to look inside, but that would be rude and disrespectful... But I'm a 16 year old guy, I can't help it! On the 1st page there was a drawing of her 1st Pokemon a Rattata that she named Ratty, I remember helping her catch it... then there was one of her Doduo, Dody. After that it was just drawings of me... Did she really like me that much, I mean, I did save her, and she was so small back then.

Yellow has really matured and grown into a beautiful young lady... I turned around, shocked at first, by my comment about her being mature. She wasn't a little kid anymore, there's no more wild Dratini's attacking her.

I think I finally understand, I can't keep treating her like a little kid, she's grown now. Of course she's still 14, but she's not helpless, and she's actually pretty cute.

I walked over to her bad and sat down. She had a smile on her face, her big blue eyes were shut tight, and her blonde hair wasn't in it's usually high ponytail, but down around her face instead.

I took my hand and brushed her loose hair hanging in from out front of her face and behind her ear. She looked like an angel that had came from Heaven to be with me, I decided that I should leave her alone to sleep.

Before I left I took her hand in mine and kissed it, like a prince would do to a princess, and stood up. I started to walk to the door, but I heard a soft voice call my name, slowly, I turned around to see Yellow, eyes just faintly open, looking at me.

"Don't go yet..." She called, her voice just barley above a whisper.

I walked back to her side, but when I got back to her bed she was fast asleep again, but I decided that I would stay, but only for a little while.  
I crawled into her bed, and put my arms around her so that she wouldn't feel alone, and nestled my head into her silky, golden hair and closed my eyes...

...

It was 6:00 in the morning, and I was up because I had to use the rest room. I looked around real quick and saw Ruby, Gold, and Green sitting on the floor, talking among themselves. I instantly closed my eyes, remembering the whole thing, my not getting a single number, and being depressed over that simple thing, and how now I would HAVE to kiss one of the girls.

Apparently Gold now notices everything and saw me open my eyes for a single second, because he was now walking over to my bed and dragging me to the floor.

"Hey Red!" he called cheerily, "How'd you like sleeping in the girls room last night?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, just now remembering last night. I could feel blood rising too my face, but tried to stay cool and said, "Oh, that... Well I was just super tired, and ya know... fell asleep."

"Mhm, whatever you say Red, but anyways, how many numbers did you get?" Gold asked suspiciously, "Ruby here got 9, Green got 14, and I got 12!"

"Um, well, you see, I got distracted, and by the time I got started, there were no girls left... so the answer would be, 0." I said, starting to sweat, I actually did want to kiss Yellow, but I wasn't going to steal her first kiss, and I didn't want to kiss anyone else because Sapphire was 4 years younger than me, Crystal would flip, and Blue would hold it over me for the rest of my life!

"See Gold," Green said slyly, "I told you all that he was too dumb to get a girls number." Man, Green sure knew how to be a good friend... Just kidding, he was arrogant and rude, but he could really come through in tough situations, so I guess he isn't completely useless...

"Aw," Gold said, "I was really wanting Ruby to lose! *sigh* Oh well, now Red, you have until the end of the week to kiss a female pokedex holder!"

"Yeah Gold, because I wouldn't know what you meant if you didn't specify it for me..." I said sarcastically, but even worse than Gold's being way to specific, this meant that I would now have to kiss... Oh I don't know! This was going to be hard!

However, we were going to a hot spring, so anything could happen!

**Thanks for reading the third chapter, I tried to make that chapter mainly Special Shipping with some Old Rival. Please review and feel free to message me and give me ideas!**


	4. Silver?

**Sorry about not updating soon! I've been super busy, and I've had major writers block! Anyways, please read! And also, in this chapter, im doing 3rd person POV, and just focusing at one person at a time, tell me if you like it better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Yellow**

At the moment, a frantic 14-year-old girl was packing her things, getting ready to leave for Lavaridge, but the only thing she could think about was Red. She didn't recall being with the raven-haired boy last night... but that's what Crys told her when she had finally woke up.

"Hey Yellow," Sapphire called, but when Yellow looked, she couldn't see where the brunette was, "I'm over here!" Now the petite blonde was beginning to notice a moving lump of clothes in the corner of the hotel room.

"Oh! Sapphire, hold on, I'm coming!" Yellow shouted, running to the lump of clothes and throwing them everywhere in an attempt to get her younger friend out of the pile.

"Yellow, calm down!" Sapph complained, "I'm alright now!" The brunette was gasping for air, and laying in her dirty clothes.

"I'm sorry Sapphire! I might have over reacted!" The girl laughed awkwardly then looked around, realizing that she was so busy thinking about Red that she hadn't realized that she and Sapph were the only ones not in the lobby with their luggage. "Oh, we gotta go Sapph! Please hurry!"

Sapphire was now passed out in her clothes, Yellow had to lug her over to the only part of the floor not covered in dirty laundry, and called up Crys on her Poke-gear. "Hey Crystal?" she asked timidly, scared that Crys would scold her for not making Sapphire clean up for herself.

"Yea?" Crys answered. "Can you help me clean up Sapphire's mess? She's out like a light!"

"Of course Yellow! Of course, you are a senior Pokedex holder!" The small blonde let out a sigh of relief and thanked the junior as she started to pack up the remainder of her belongings.

* * *

The dex holders started to load the private jet once more. The first ones on were Crystal and Yellow, discussing their favorite types of deserts, then came Green and Blue. Blue was dragging blue by the collar, obviously plotting to use him in her plan. Next was Gold and Red, Gold was questioning him about who he was planning on kissing. Red was looking very agitated, blushing furiously, obviously wishing that he hadn't lost the competition. Last came Ruby and Sapphire, arguing over the tiniest things, once again.

Everyone sat down quickly, still wondering why they had to ride a jet there, it wasn't that far away. All you had to do was go through Mauville to get there, but this was more convenient.

...

The pilot came over the speaker and announced the landing of the jet in Lavaridge.

* * *

**Blue**

Blue, notebook in hand, was jotting down ideas. Thanks to Green, she knew that the boys had themselves a little competition, and she didn't want Red and Gold to have all of the fun.

"Blue," Green said coolly, "Do me a favor and DON'T get me involved in your schemes."

"You are just TOO cute! You got yourself involved when you told me about your competition!"

Green shifted around nervously. "You made me! For pete's sake Blue, you cased me up 21 flights of stairs at the hotel!"

"Hey," Blue said in a nonchalant tone, " a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!"

Green was getting too uncomfortable and just muttered something in-audible as he walked away.

The mischievous girl waited until the boy was out of sight and earshot, then pulled out her poke-gear, and dialed up a Jhoto region number.

"Hello? Oh... Blue?" said the mystery boy.

"Yes! Thank goodness you picked up! Do you think that you can come down to Lavaridge in Hoenn? Oh, and bring that one girl... her name slips my mind..."

"On such short notice? I'll try but I don't know... and are you sure she needs to come?... Yeah, I know who you're talking about."

"Oh come on lil' bro, and I need her here!"

"Ugh... I'll try Blue-nee-san..." The boy muttered and then hung up.

Blue threw her fist up in the air and walked over to the concierge's desk and handed the tickets to the secretary, who handed her the room keys.

Their rooms were on level 8 this time. Blue had their rooms all planned out, they had gotten 3 suites, and in each suite there were 2 bedrooms, and a living room in the middle of them.

Red, Gold, Yellow, and Crystal would be in one, her, Green, Ruby, and Sapphire would be in the second one, and _they _would be in the other.

Blue waltzed outside, ready to set her plan into motion, although to fulfill it, she would need his help!_  
_

"Hey guys! I got our rooms, so go put your stuff up and let's head to the spring!" Blue shouted running to get her luggage.

* * *

**Red**

Red was taking the couch in his and Golds room for the time being, he was not sharing a bed with Gold... who knows where he's been? In the room across from his was Yellow and Crystal, he was really mad at Blue, couldn't have she just separated the suites by gender? Now Gold was defiantly going to try do get him to do something!

Red, who was wearing only his jeans, stormed out and sprinted to the Pokemon Center.

"Yes?" a Nurse Joy asked when he came crashing through the double doors.

"Where's the entrance to the springs?" he asked, in a not so nice tone.

Nurse Joy gave him an annoyed look and just pointed to a door that had "Men" labeled on it.

Red continued through the door and quickly changed into a towel, hoping that this wasn't a co-ed springs.

"Hey buddy!" Yelled Gold, who was already there, "what took you so long?"

The red-eyed boy just stood there in awe, wondering how he got there before him, he had left the room first and sprinted all the way to the Pokemon Center without stopping!

"Hey Red!" Ruby shouted in a friendly tone. Red decided that Ruby was the most trustworthy (although he was a beauty queen) out of the male poke-dex holders. Which reminded him, Silver wasn't here!

"Hey Ruby!" Red said, all of a sudden forgetting his anger, "Do you know why Silver isn't here?"

"No idea, Gold, do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah! Silver!" He said recalling an event that must have happened before the get together, "He said something about Goldenrod City, he's probably being interrogated, ya know, being the heir of Team Rocket and all..."

"Hmm," Red and Ruby muttered simultaneously, "makes sense..."

Green stared at them like they were the biggest idiots he had ever laid eyes on.

"W-w-what?" Gold stammered, shocked by Green's look.

"Silver's not that bad of a person Gold, and do you seriously think he's after taking over Team Rocket? He's probably just relaxing where-ever it is he lives..." Green said, standing up for Silver.

Green looked around, realizing that he had just stood up for someone, and face-palmed, muttering something about them rubbing off on him.

"So Yellow, who do you like?" The boy's ears suddenly perked up, realizing that they weren't alone.

"Get down!" Red whispered, his face going completely, well, red!

"Aww, why?" Gold said pleadingly, "We should have some fun!"

Red looked at Gold like if he said another world, he was going to die, but nothing could stop Gold from doing what he did next.

Putting his towel around him he stood up and whistled, making the female dex-holders look up in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, like I said, I'm having major writers block on both of my stories that I'm currently working on, so if you have any ideas, please PM me! Also, I really appreciate reviews, they give me inspiration, and I hope y'all liked this chapter, I'm not really all that confident in it but, please continue reading! **


	5. A Strange Pairing

**Hey Guys! Well, as most of you have probably figured out, there's going to be 2 new characters in this chapters, and I'm betting you've already guessed who they are, anyways, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, they really help me to update faster! I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

* * *

**Silver**

He just couldn't believe that he had to go all the way to Hoenn, although it mostly fine, since it was for Blue, who was like an older sister to him. The thing was, Blue asked him to bring an extra person, his Honchcrow could barley handle all the extra weight that was Lyra.

"Hey Silver, did you bring any food? I'm STARVING!" The brunette whined. With her outfit, she looked like a little kid wearing a marshmallow on her head...

"No," Silver told her bluntly, "now be quiet, I'm trying to see where we're going... stupid clouds..."

"Hmph! You're no fun! Hey, that reminds me! I spy something white and puffy!"

"I don't have time for your games Lyra!" shouted an agitated Silver.

"JUST GUESS! This is a serious issue!" _Man, _Silver thought, _I'm not going to make it there alive.__  
_

"Fine! Clouds!" The angry red-head yelled.

"Nope!" Lyra giggled.

"THEN WHAT!?"

"Wild Altaria!"

She was right, the duo was about to go head on with an angry Altaria! "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You idiot!"

"I tried!" explained a very amused Lyra, "I told you there was something white and puffy!"

"..." The boy was now trying to come up with a snappy come back, but was interrupted by the Altaria, who was now right in his face!

"Dragon Breath!" A vaguely familiar voice commanded the Altaria.

A very burnt, and VERY angry Silver, was currently looking up at the laughing face of Lance, the dragon-tamer.

"Huh..." Lyra mused, "I guess that WASN"T a wild Altaria!"

"Hey kids! Where are you going?" Asked an obviously amused middle-aged man.

"Hey Old Man!" greeted Lyra, who was un-touched by the previous attack on Silver, "We're going to Hoenn! How fun!"

"Ahh, Hoenn, good times... good times..." Said Lance, his words dripping with nostalgia."

"And what are you doing Lance?" Asked Lyra.

Before Lance could answer, Silver butted in, "Obviously trying to knock innocent kids out of the sky, to their doom."

"I was trying to sort out a few problems in my life's path..." Lance answered, ignoring Silver's comment.

"Ahh," Lyra said knowingly, "Mid-Life crisis..."

"NO!" Shouted a fuming Lance, "I am FAR from being middle aged!"

"Well," Said Silver, making a brake for it while Lance was off-guard, "We're off!"

* * *

After a few more hours of Lyra's complaining, they had finally arrived in Lavaridge.

"I don't see her anywhere..." Muttered Silver.

"Maybe she's already inside the springs! I wanna go!" Said Lyra, making huge puppy dog eyes, "Pwease Silvy?"

"Well..." Said Silver nervously, he had never liked hot springs, ever since that day...

'Slivy~ Pwease?" Asked Lyra, getting closer and closer to him.

How could he say no to her when she was making that face, she was so... obnoxious. How could she have beaten him so many times? "Ugh... Alright, let's go... And NEVER make that face again, it's disturbing."

* * *

**Crystal**

Morified, Crystal shielded Yellow's and Sapphire's eyes, just as moms do to their children in movies. "GOLD! SIT DOWN AND COVER YOUR JUNK!"

"Alright!" Said Gold going back down into the water, Crystal was almost satisfied until she noticed that the amber-eyed boy was swimming over to her.

"Gold!" Shouted an embarrassed Red, "Stop it, please!"

"Sorry brah! I can't help it, the ladies love me!" Gold looked over at the girls, expecting them to swoon as he winked in their direction, but to his surprise, Crys started laughing hysterically, and Sapphire and Yellow were clueless, due to their eyes still being covered by Crys's hands. (He didn't know what was going on with Blue, she wasn't even paying attention.)

"Us? Love you?" Asked Crys, laughing between words.

"Oh shut it Serious-Gal!" Gold teased. He looked around, expecting her to argue, but he only saw her staring in his direction and Blue looking like she was going to burst with happiness.

"I knew they couldn't resis..." Gold started only to be interrupted by a overly excited squeal from Blue.

"SILVER!" She shouted, starting to stand up, but then realized their awkward position.

The girls were only a few feet away from Gold, who had gotten even closer without anyone realizing, and the rest of the boys were blocking her path to Silver, who was (thankfully) wearing swim trunks.

Silvers dull eyes were suddenly filled with happiness as he saw his "big sis." and his lips moved into a smile for a split second, but then his face was suddenly filled with shock when he noticed that nobody was wearing clothes, and that Gold was RIGHT next to Blue. "Hey you pervert! Back off of Blue" The agitated boy yelled, charging at full speed towards Gold.

"I promise! I didn't look!" Were Golds last words before he was hit by a flying Silver.

The whole thing just went down hill from there, Crystal finally had to remove her hands from the youngest girls' eyes, and make a break for her towel as everyone's eyes were glued on Silver and Gold, Silver obviously had the upper hand in this mess.

"Get off of me, you evil ginger!" Yelled Gold as he was being punched in the face/stomach multiple times, but as soon as the "ginger" had realized what Gold had called him, he kicked the boy in the crotch and held him under water for about 30 seconds.

"Call me Ginger one more time!" He yelled as he yanked Gold out of the water violently.

"Alright, alright..." groaned Gold, "I give in!"

* * *

After everyone had completely grasped the situation, Blue looked at her "brother" skeptically, "Where's Lyra?"

Silver sweat-dropped, looking around and finally he realized that he had lost her... "Well... She's here, I just don't know where!"

Golds eyes lighted up, "Lyra's here? YES! The party can finally start!" Crystal (who had successfully retrieved 2 towels) did not seem very happy about this. "Ohhhh," Gold mused, "Someone's jealous..."

Crystal blushed furiously, "NO. I. AM. NOT."

"You're in denial..." Gold muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Crystal, who had managed to regain her composure, just decided to drop the subject.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Lyra**

Lyra looked around suspiciously, if there was anything that she learned from Lance, it was have fun while you're young unless you want people to think that you're a freak in the middle of a mid-life crisis.

The brunet was currently inside the boy's looker room looking through their bag's, she had snuck in there using her camouflaged blanket, she really didn't think it was going to work, but thankfully, the nurse joy stationed there was talking on the phone to what Lyra was guessing was her boyfriend due to the way her voice sounded.

"Shampoo... check! Dye... check! Now, who's the lucky man..." Lyra was muttering to herself when she was so rudely interrupted by one of the many Nurse Joy's. _Busted... _Lyra thought to herself.

There were a few seconds of silence before Lyra quickly threw the bottle of shampoo into a ruby colored bag, yelled, "YOU"LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" covered herself with a towel, and ran for the door to the springs.

Nurse Joy, who was sweat-dropping, just looked in the direction she ran off in and said, "Kids these days..." Then walked off.

* * *

Lyra busted through the door screaming, causing everyone in the spring to jump up in alarm.

"Found her..." Said an obviously disappointed Crystal, who was making a rude face. She had been hoping Lyra had gotten lost in the wilderness or kidnapped my a pack of wild Houndoom.

"PARTAY!" Yelled Gold, who was now trying to dance, but was failing, Silver looked over at him awkwardly, "Gold, just... No."

"Does everyone see this? Even Silver can't resist me!" The amber-eyed boy said in an amused tone.

Silver was now blushing so hard that his face was the color of his hair, "WHAT? I am NOT in love with YOU! Who knows where you've been?"

Gold put on his best hurt expression, "Hey, I believe in absonance!"

Crys, who was NOT looking impressed, corrected him "Gold... it's abstinence..."

Lyra, who no-one was paying attention to, had already been standing in the middle of their group since she bust through the door. "Hi!" The perky brunet said, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Whoa Lyra, when did you get there?" Crys asked.

Lyra just stared at her, shocked that anyone wouldn't notice her.

"Oh!" Blue said, "Hey guys, this is Lyra, she's from Jhoto! She's 14, like Yellow!"

"Hi Lyra!" Said Yellow, who was excited about meeting a girl her age.

"And," Blue said, continuing her introductions, "this is Sapphire, Ruby, Green, and Red!"

"Hey!" They all said simultaneously.

"So..." said Green, "Did everyone forget that we're all in a hot springs together?"

Crys handed one of the 2 towels she had received to Yellow, whose face had gone completely red, partly because she was feeling faint, but mostly because of her blush.

* * *

**Red**

Everyone suddenly looked around awkwardly, (except Gold), and Red started to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

The raven-haired boy was deep in thought whenever something caught his eye, the petite blonde he had been trying not to look at, had disappeared!

"Yellow?" He said quietly, "Yellow... YELLOW!" Now the boy was starting to panic, he couldn't lost her, now that he had began to realize his feelings, he was not going to lose her.

The rest of the gang was starting to realize her absence too. Even Crystal, who had just given her a towel, didn't know where she went!

Red quickly dove under the water to see if she had passed out, and there she was, lying unconscious on the rocks at the bottom of the springs. The boy quickly pulled her up and out of the water. When she still wasn't breathing Red decided to go to desperate measures, although he really didn't was to steal her first kiss away from her, but CPR didn't really count as kissing... or did it?

Red decided to get on with it. He propped her back against a medium sized boulder, and gently place his lips on hers, blew in air, and pushed on her abdomen. He did this numerous times until her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know that I haven't been focusing on Frrantic, Special, or Old Rival in a while, but I'll be sure to add it in in the next chapter! And I know Lyra isn't in Pokemon Special, but I didn't want the shippings to be uneven, because I was planning on bringing back Silver anyways, plus, there just so many cute Jhoto shippings! I love all of them! i think I'm going to ad a little bit of all of them eventually, but you'll be able to tell which ones are the main ones going on! But thanks for reading and I hope you all learn to like Lyra, she's a bit... weird? I don't really have any words for her, she could be bi-polar, ADHD, or whatever you want her to be! I don't really know, I just wanted to add a fun character to help Blue out with her plan! Anyways, I hope you keep reading! Please Review!**


	6. An Awful Yet Amazing Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own pokemon!**

* * *

Red was now staring into the eyes of none other than the one who he had just saved... Yellow.

The blonde was looking right at him, her face flushed, as she realized that she had passed out in the hot springs. The thing about Yellow is, if she uses her powers too much, she gets faint. On their way here, they had held a tournament on board the plane, and Yellow had decided to heal everyone's Pokemon for them.

"Yellow!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed, hugging her tightly, "You're alright! Thank goodness!"

Now realizing the awkwardness of their situation, (as in he was wearing NO clothes, and she was only wearing a towel) Red backed away, and looked around awkwardly, his face being the shade in which he was named after. Yellow did the same, "Yeah..." she murmured quietly.

The two were brought back to reality when Red heard a loud, ear piercing sound, and when he turned around, he was none other than Gold, whistling! Of course, he should've known if he was the one to rush into that that he would surely catch all of the attention. "Atta boy, Red!" Gold screamed, waving his own towel around in the air.

"Shut up, Gold!" Red retorted, he then proceeded to awkwardly swim over to the ledge of the spring and grad his towel. "I'm going back to the hotel," he started, "Blue, can I have the key card, please?"

Blue nodded her head instead of saying anything because, she just realized that Yellow had just gotten her first kiss before her! _Hey_, she thought to herself, _if the lips touch it counts! Even if it is just CPR! _She then continued to swim over to the place where the door to the girls locker room was, (thankfully the mist was too thick in the hot springs for everyone else to see that far) and got her towel, and Red's, Yellow's, Gold's, and Crystal's key card.

"Here you go Red!" She said winking, she had overcome her shock and was back to her normal flirty self. But Green wasn't happy about her winks, not at all. He couldn't stand it anymore, Blue flirted at any chance she could get! And no one objected to it, he had always denied his feelings, he couldn't let himself fall in love, he tried to convince himself that all she would ever be was "troublesome" and it was true, she was troublesome, but that wasn't all she was... Green had now made up his mind, he couldn't stand her constant flirting with other guys, it drove him crazy! And he was definitely not going to watch her do so right in front of his eyes.

"I've already brought up everyone's luggage to the room! You're all welcome!" The female Kanto trainer chimed, winking this time in Ruby's direction (unfortunately for him, he was the 1st victim in her plan) Which drove Green even more crazy.

Everyone looked around nervously, not sure about trusting Blue with their luggage, but finally decided that the damage, if there was any, had already been done. After a few more minutes of awkward silence after Red walked off, Green had a brilliant idea, "Let's go back too..." He murmured , all across his face was a very noticeable furious expression. Everyone, of course agreed to this, and they headed off to their respective sides.

*With the boys*

Ruby was the first to speak, "Well, at least THAT is out of the way..." Everyone looked at him, all except Gold, had awkward expressions on their faces.

"I hope that NEVER happens again!" the usually level-headed Green shouted, he turned his eyes to Gold, "This was you're fault wasn't it? You're ALWAYS up to no good, trying to get your hands on every single girl you see!" No one knew what had gotten into Green, he just blew up, it was really going to turn into a mess, Green always wins his fights, and now he was picking one with Gold.

Said boy narrowed his eyes at Green, "And how is it my fault? What exactly is MY fault anyways? All that happened was a small misunderstanding, I didn't want to make any of you bathe with girls, what are you mad about!?"

Green was not going to tell anyone his problems, he was just planning on lashing out at them, but he couldn't yell at them anymore. they had nothing to do with this. He was already starting to feel guilty about yelling at his friends, so he just pulled on his pants and ran out of the locker room, out of Lavaridge town, heck, anywhere where Blue wasn't.

He ran until he reached the base of Mt. Chimney, and got into the cable car. That was when lost control of his emotions and punched out the window, causing his hand to bleed. He was so absorbed in destroying things that he didn't even notice the person pulling up beside him, riding on a Pokemon.

"Hey there stranger," the voice called. Green, who had finally blew off all of his steam, had turned around to the the person he had came here to escape.

"Ugh, troublesome!" He yelled, not playfully this time, sitting down. Blue crawled into the car and sat down beside him. "What are you doing Oak?" She asked, she wan't doing very well at hiding the concern in her voice, and eyes.

The male brunette in the car turned to face the person of opposite gender to his right. "Avoiding _you_." He stated coldly.

Blue tried her best not to slap him, but was unsuccessful in doing so, "I tried my best to come and find you, the guys were all worried about you! Said you'd gone off on a rampage!" She got up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me, now. What's wrong with me?" She asked snickered, _as I thought, she would never think about me, she doesn't even know why I'm behaving like a four year old. _He thought to himself. Then he decided to say it, no matter how she would treat him afterwards.

"I don't like it when I see you flirting with other guys! You constantly tease Red, and wink at any other male that walks by, hoping to get with them!" He snapped, it was meant to come out more nicer. But he just couldn't get rid of the feeling inside him that made his heart go crazy.

Blue looked at him again, and this time successfully resisted her urge to slap the boy. "How nice, you make me think you're going to say something sweet or romantic! And then you add an insult and ruin everything!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, he didn't want to insult her, he was just losing his temper, which was very short. "I just cant control myself anymore, you make my heart act bi-polar, on minute it's fine, then it's beating like crazy! Then it's breaking..."

Blue felt sorry for slapping him, yes, it was true, she flirted with almost anyone, but she did it to deceive them, but with Green, her feelings were genuine. "It's my turn to apologize Green, for not respecting your feelings, but do you want to know?"

This made Greens ears perk up, "Know what?" he said, a small grin sneaking its way onto his face.

"Why I winked at Red and Ruby earlier?" She asked him.

Green was now wearing a smile from ear to ear, "Yes! Of course I do!"

Blue had the exact same expression plastered all over her face, "It has something to do with why Lyra was late earlier!"

"You have to tell me!" Green said, punching her playfully. She was the only person he could act like this with.

"Ok, ok!" Blue said, holding her hands up in defeat. Then she stared straight into his eyes, preparing to tell the spiky-haired brunette. "Lyra switched Ruby's shampoo with hair-dye! And before Red put on his sunscreen, I switched it with tanning oil! He should be well... red tomorrow! Or orange, depending on how pale his skin is!"

After a few seconds of silence, they broke out into a fit of laughter, and feel on the floor. Soon after they stopped laughing, they realized that they had totally wrecked the cart, and that it had stopped half the trip to the top. "Well, we better get going!" Green said with a smirk on his face, "I HAVE to see the guys now, we have something... important... to discuss." And with that he sent his Charizard out of the Pokeball that was attached to his belt, and flew off back to Lavaridge.

Blue sighed, looking exhausted, and ran her hand through her silky brown hair, she had been waiting forever for a moment with him, and he ran off to talk to the boys. Typical.

But none the less, Blue was happy, so she smiled happily to herself, sent out her Blastoise, who was now shooting jets of water at the ground to propel itself forward, and went back to the hotel herself.

* * *

***in Gold & Red's room ( a.k.a. the new man cave)***

"So Green, it's good to see that you've calmed down!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yea," Gold agreed, "You were pretty ticked!"

Green rolled his eyes, "It was just hormones kicking in, you know." And in all truth, it probably was. After all he had been in a bath full of naked women, and that one PESKY woman was flirting here, there, and everywhere! But he couldn't be more happy now, because he knew Blue liked him, AND that Red and Ruby would soon be the next victims of Blue's evil tricks.

"Speaking of hormones..." Gold said slyly, looking at Red. "Something happened today didn't it Red?" At this, Red's face turned the shade of his name, and he glared furiously at Gold.

"But I won't say anymore! At least not until..." Gold paused for dramatic effect, "The ritual! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone's eyes (except Silvers) showed fear as they nervously looked at each other nervously...

***Meanwhile with the Girls (in Blue and Sapph's room)***

"So Blue..." Yellow started to ask, "What's you're favorite kind of Bonsai tree?"

"Hmm..." Blue murmured in thought, "I'd have to say it is the Japanese White Pine!"

"That's nice..." Yellow, Crystal, Lyra, and Sapphire all sighed in unison.

***Back to the Man Cave***

The boys (even Silver who had been forces to by Gold) were now dressed in traditional Japanese garments, and had white headbands around their heads. It was all part of Gold's ritual apparently.

"Ke ke ke ke kee!" Gold cried out, dancing in a circle, everyone gave him weird stares, but no one questioned Gold... No one every questioned him. Except Silver.

Said boy's sharp eyes looked at Gold like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Gold! Cut it out, you're weirding me out."

"Aww!" Gold danced over to Silver and swirled the boys dark red hair around his index finger playfully. "Does Silvy want to dance to?"

"No!" The ginger spat hatefully, but before he could get away, Gold pulled him in closer and started to dance around with him, although Silver was putting up a really big fight.

Everyone watching this awkward scene knew that Gold was a flirt, but still thought that it was a little weird how playful Gold was with Silver. Although everyone know's he has a HUGE crush on Crystal, there were new suspicions starting to rise in the very room they were standing in.

Gold, who was now done with the dance, bent down and kissed Silver's hand, causing him to go bezerk and hiss at and scratch Gold. "Don't ever do that again!" He whispered, now on the ground in the fetal position, as the amber-eyed boy just laughed until he was clutching his side in pain.

Everyone gave each other a strange look, and stayed silent, until Ruby broke the silence. "Well, let's get on with the "ritual."

"Oh!" Gold said suddenly remembering what he was about to do when Silver interrupted him. "That's right!" He cleared his throat three times, then motioned for everyone to stand in a circle. "We will now declare Red a real man!" He bellowed in the deepest voice he could produce."

The golden eyed boy walked close to the center of the circle and pulled out a candle and a lighter from his pocket, and set the now lit candle onto the wooden table that stood in the middle of their small little circle.

"Red..." Gold began, "Do you solemnly swear to NEVER listen to pop music on your own time? To never refuse a girl who's a perfect 10? To only order the supreme meat pizza!?"

"Gold!" Red groaned, "Are you serious?!" To this Gold looked at him very seriously. "Yes!" He yelled, "Now do you swear?"

Red rolled his eyes and crossed his fingers, he realized now that he only liked one girl, "Yes Gold."

Gold stood up, looking pleased, and danced around in a circle once more before blowing out the candle and yelling, "Now let's parrrrrtay!"

The rest of the boys just looked at the energetic boy in the middle of the room with bored/annoyed eyes, and walked out of the room. Ruby, the 1st one to the door was the only one to say goodnight to everyone.

"Night you guys, I'm gonna go wash up and get my beauty sleep..." Ruby called as he walked out the door.

When the boy got to his, Green's, Blue's, and Sapph's suite, he dug his shampoo out of his bag.

"What are ya' doin there prissy boy?" A certain brunette, with hair that defied gravity, had apparently snuck into the middle room while he was digging in his suitcase.

"Getting my beauty supplies," Ruby smirked, "Something you might want to check into." Sapphire's facial expression was priceless, as usual! Ruby loved to see her face, it was always so beautiful, of course she knew he had to be joking when he teased her about those things.

"Hmp!" Sapphire growled, "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me imagining punching you in the face, city boy! Plus," The blue-eyed girl smirked, "You can't resist my natural scent!" She yelled, shoving her arm-pit in his face

"You!" He yelled pointing at her accusingly, "You're such a neanderthal!" Sapphire had a smug expression on her face. "I'm taking a shower!" Ruby yelled, waling into the bathroom, as Sapphire was giggling with amusement.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait... you know how school is, and it's even worse when there's state tests going on ( the STAAR for me ) you're in all pre-ap classes, band, art, cheer (Woo! I made JV!), AND every single sport the school offers for females. But I just want y'all to know that I haven't gave up this story! Please continue to review, favorite, ect.! Thanks for the support! And sorry if this chapter is a little all over the place, I promise to make the next one better!**


End file.
